In U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,647, Mak et al. disclose a media spindle clamp for disk drives comprising a disk-like hub for centering a removable disk-like recording media and a magnet chuck for clamping the media on the hub. The hub has a central conical post which extends axially beyond the plane of a radially displaced annular rim. An annular magnet, preferably permanent, is disposed between the post and the rim and a strike ring is engaged with or embedded in an inner circumferential portion of the disk. The recording media seats on the post and makes contact therewith before reaching the plane of the rim. The magnet deflects the recording media into contact with the rim.
An object of the invention is to produce a spindle clamp which securely supports a disk without flexing and which may be actuated to freely release the disk when desired.
Another object of the invention is to produce a spindle clamp which does not use a magnet so as to be capable of supporting magnetic as well as optical data disks.